pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Duggan
Laurence "Laurie" James Duggan (born 1949) is an Australian poet, editor, and translator. Life Laurie Duggan was born in Melbourne and attended Monash University, where his friends included the poets Alan Wearne and John A. Scott. Both he and Scott won the Monash Poetry Prize.Peninsula Online, Latest Issue, Peninsula Campus He moved to Sydney in 1972 and became involved with the poetry scene there, in particular with John Tranter, John Forbes, Ken Bolton and Pam Brown. Duggan lectured at Swinburne College (1976) and Canberra College of Advanced Education (1983).Australian Poets and their Works, by William Wilde, Oxford University Press, 1996. Writing Duggan's poetry grows out of contemplation of moments and found texts.David McCooey's chapter 'Contemporary Poetry: Across Party Lines' in The Cambridge Companion to Australian Literature, Cambridge University Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-521-65843-0, page 165 His interest in bricolage started early: while still at Monash he was working on a series of 'Merz poems', short poems about discarded objects, inspired by the work of Kurt Schwitters. His book-length poem The Ash Range (1987) uses diaries, journals of pioneers, and newspaper articles in its construction of a history of Gippsland. Recognition *1971 - Poetry Society of Australia Award for the poem East. * 1976 - Anne Elder Poetry Award for East: Poems 1970-1974. * 1988 - Victorian Premier's Award for The Ash Range. * 1989 - Welsey Michel Prize for The Epigrams of Martial. * 2003 - Age Poetry Book of the Year for Mangroves. * 2004 - Australian Literature Society Gold Medal for Mangroves. * 2007 - Queensland Premier's Literary Awards, Poetry Collection - Arts Queensland Judith Wright Calanthe Award for The Passenger. Publications Poetry *''East: Poems, 1970-1974''. Clifton Hill, Vic: R. Kenny, 1976. *''Under the Weather''. Sydney: Wild and Woolley, 1978. *''Adventures in Paradise''. Darlington, NSW: Magic Sam/Experimental Art Foundation, 1982. *''The Great Divide: Poems, 1973-1983''. Sydney: Hale and Iremonger, 1985. *''The Ash Range''. Sydney: Picador, 1987. ISBN 978-0-907562-69-6 *''All Blues: Eight Poems''. London: Northern Lights, 1989. *''Blue Notes''. Chippendale, NSW: Picador, 1990. ISBN 978-0-330-27192-9 *''The Home Paddock: Blue Hills 21-35''. St. Kilda, Vic: Noone’s Press, 1991. *''New and Selected Poems 1971-1993''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1996. ISBN 978-0-7022-2624-3 *''Mangroves''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2003. ISBN 978-0-7022-3351-7 *''Let’s Get Lost'' (with Ken Bolton and Pam Brown). Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2005. *''Compared to What: Selected Poems 1971–2003''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2005. *''The Passenger''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-7022-3555-9 Non-fiction *''Ghost Nation: Imagined space and Australian visual culture, 1901-1939''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-7022-3189-6"Ghost nation: imagined space and Australian visual culture, 1901-1939," Google Books, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. Translated *''Two Epigrams from Martial''. Kings Cross, NSW: Catnip Press, 1989. *''The Epigrams of Martial''. Parkville, Vic: Scripsi, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Laurie Duggan (1949- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Ornithology" at Otis Rush *Laurie Duggan: ten poems at Jacket Magazine. * Laurie Duggan in the Australian Poetry Library (23 poems). *Laurie Duggan: Thirty pieces at Great Works ;Audio/video *Laurie Duggan in Auckland at New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre. ;About *Laurie Duggan at Shearsman Books *Graveny Marsh - Laurie Duggan's weblog Category:1949 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:Poets from Melbourne Category:Monash University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets